Iced Over- Original
by Srosalee280
Summary: This is a story I made myself. I'm sorry it's not fanfiction. I used to think that there was nothing beyond high school except for becoming my parents. That was until I found myself waking up from a lake that was frozen over in the middle of December. One year ago I was normal, now I'm a girl with ice powers and my hair turns white when I use them. My life has been changed forever.


1 1/2 years ago…

I don't remember much. Just bits and pieces. I remember feeling extremely cold and then warmth.

There these three girls at school that would bully me a whole lot. One day in the middle of December they decided to act all friendly and of course me being me I took it. They invited me to come hang by this really popular lake except no one but us would be there because the owner closed it for the day due to a blizzard the day before but at the time I didn't know that and I didn't know that that day would be the last normal day I would ever have.

When I walked up to the lake Samantha, Christie, and Jasmine were standing by the lake on their phones. They were the most popular girls in school so at the time it made sense that I would want to hang with them even after all the horrible things they had put me through.

"Hey girls!" I said. "Oh. Hey um Lilia, right?" Jasmine asks.

"Um yeah. You invited me here." I said nervously.

"Right, right." Jasmine replies while looking at her phone. " Right, so we invited you here because we want to be friends, right girls?" Samantha said.

She was the queen bee. Beautiful brown hair with blue sky eyes. While Christie had amazing golden hair and dark doe eyes and jasmine had both brown and doe eyes.

"Sure. We want to be _Friends_ , right Christie?" Jasmine said nudging Christie. "I'm sorry I'm a bit confused what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see in just a moment." Samantha said pushing me out onto the lake. "Are you guys crazy!? Do you know how dangerous this is? The lake is frozen over but I could still fall in!" I shrieked.

"We know. That was the plan." Jasmine scolded.

I couldn't believe they would do this. I was so scared, I panicked and with just one little step my world gave out and I was in the cold, dark, empty water. As everything around me disappeared so did the normal me.

Out of nowhere I remember seeing a bright light before waking up out of the lake only to find that the girls were gone and I had changed.

My black, night sky hair was snow white and I wasn't cold but there was snow all around me. I didn't have my jacket and my hair was twice as long as when I fell in.

I felt taller but I was skinny as a twig like I hadn't eaten anything for a whole year. I had no clue to what had happened to me.

Present time…

"That's it they are so done," I said to myself. "They obviously pulled me out from the water and dyed my hair white! I can't believe them! How am I supposed to go to school now!"

My life was always tough. Losing my mom at the age of 9 and then having to move away from the town I loved, away from my friends and the embarrassment of having to go to a new school in the middle of the year.

I walked in the cold toward my house. I went up the steps but I noticed my car wasn't parked on the driveway and I didn't even recognize the cars that were. I was so sure that this was my house.

I knocked on the door. I had lost my keys so I couldn't get in.

When the door opened, I didn't see my dad.

There was a young lady with a questioned look on her face. "Im sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Who am I? Who are you and what are doing out in the cold soaked wet, come in, let's dry you off." Said the women.

"No, I mean where is my dad. I live here." I was starting to get really worried.

"I've living here for a year now. Are you sure your at the right house?" The women wasn't just confused but she was worried and so was I.

"A year?" I asked holding my breath for the answer.

"Are you talking about the man that lived here with his daughter?"

"Maybe?" I said wondering if supposedly the daughter was me.

"Well when his daughter disappeared, and the man... he moved." The women said with a sad look on her face.

"What was his name?" I asked really not wanting an answer.

"James Wilson." James Wilson was my father and that would make me the missing girl.


End file.
